Your Body is a Wonderland
by ohmygodwhatisthis
Summary: WARNING: YAOI! L-E-M-O-N! Got it! Good. This is a songfic based on a song by John Mayers. Basically, Yami and Bakura reserve a room for the afternoon while the others are away. No other plot than that. It's my first songfic/fic with sex in it so don't exp


Your Body is a Wonderland  
by: Nakoruru  
  
  
Pairing: Yami/Yami Bakura(called Bakura)  
Warnings: Yaoi, sap, not too much else, since this has no plot.  
Disclaimer: I can't believe we actually have to say we don't own them. Even though I don't, who the hell's gonna sue?  
  
  
  
"We're here!" Bakura shouted, kicking open the door to the small hotel room, gasping for breath. "Finally!"  
Yami smirked, tightening his grip around the white-haired yami's neck. "Well, you were the one who refused to wait for the elevator." The smirk transformed into a   
full blown grin. "Thanks for carrying me up the stairs, by the way."  
"Yeah, well, my damn arms are going to fall right the hell off if you don't utilize your legs more often. I swear I carry you a lot these days." He stood the  
smaller teen on his own two feet and stretched out his arms, cursing in Egyptian when his back cracked painfully. Yami set the small duffel bag he had been toting on  
the floor and surveyed their surroundings. He planned to make the best possible use of this lazy Saturday afternoon while his lighter half was off with his friends.   
  
  
we've got the afternoon  
you've got this room for two  
one thing I've left to do  
discover me discovering you  
  
  
  
Bakura snaked his arms around Yami's waist and lightly kissed the back of the former pharaoh's neck. "Shall we begin?" He asked in a low voice, running   
his fingers along Yami's side. The latter shivered in anticipation, feeling goosebumps rise on his exposed arms. He turned to face his koi and kissed him chastely on   
the lips. Bakura watched him warily, as Yami moved away from the other, towards the bed and began to slowly strip himself of his constricting leather garments.   
Bakura did the same, but wearing a simple silk shirt and Khakis, he took far less time. Bakura tugged Yami into his arms and explored the smaller one's newly   
revealed flesh with his hands, never getting enough of the feel of Yami's baby-soft skin. Yami sighed and kissed the tomb robber's jawline, moving up to nip gently at   
his ear.  
  
one mile to every inch of  
your skin like porcelain  
one pair of candy lips  
and your bubblegum tongue  
  
  
Both boys had situated themselves on the bed, merely gazing into one another's eyes. Yami found a strange emotion emanating from the other's cocoa   
colered orbs, an emotion beyond lust, beyond love. They had done this so many times before and yet today, somehow, felt like a first. Yami smiled warmly, taking  
Bakura's hand in his and kissing each of the fingers and his palm lightly, before pulling the slightly taller boy to his chest and flipping them both over so that he was on  
top of his lover, Bakura, making no motions of protest. He growled ferally, burning even hotter when Bakura raked his tounge across his teeth, eyes at half-mast.  
Let the games begin.  
  
  
and if you want love   
we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea   
of blankets  
take all your big plans   
and break 'em  
this is bound to be awhile  
  
  
"Yami..." Bakura moaned as his diminuative lover drew a carnation colored nipple into his teeth, lapping lightly at the small, upraised bud of flesh. He grunted  
and arched his body off the sheets as Yami took the sensitive area fully into his lips and sucked, his fingers toying with the other taut peak. Bakura leaned down to   
give the former pharaoh a quick kiss on the forehead as Yami began his trail downward. Bakura gasped as Yami's experienced tongue slid across his quivering   
muscles, below his navel, and onto his thigh, avoiding his desire's focal point. Yami bit down on the sensitive skin, causing Bakura to cry out in a mixture of pain and  
pleasure. "Do it again!" He shouted, hissing when Yami complied. The shorter boy smirked.  
  
  
  
your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
your body is a wonderland  
  
  
  
"Still a bit of a masochist, I see." He brought his full lips level with Bakura's member. "I'm glad." He took the head into his mouth, allowing his lover tho thrust  
slightly against the wet heat. Bakura groaned low in his throat as Yami continued his ministrations, and it wasn't long before he found his release, unable to hold out   
against the onslaught. He sighed as ne buried his face into the pillows, smiling slightly as Yami lay down beside him, stroking the side of his face and plaing with his   
hair. Bakura's smile turned into a devillish smirk. The afternoon was young, yet. He leaned forward and plunged his toungue into his lover's mouth, crawling on top of him.  
  
  
  
something about the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow case  
you tell me where to go though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it  
  
  
Yami released a sound similar to a gasp and a squeak as he felt Bakura grinding his hips against his. Bakura brushed some hair out of Yami's eyes, and   
moved down his lover's body so that he was kneeling in front of him on the bed. Yami wrapped his slender legs around the other's waist, quivering with anticipation   
for what was to come. (Nakoruru: Oh, damn. No pun intended there...) Bakura placed his fingers in his mouth, letting Yami slicken them with his saliva. This wasn't   
necessary but Bakura was terrified of harming his diminuative koi. Yami sucked his fingers slowly, teasingly, tormenting the tomb robber.  
  
  
  
if you want love   
we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea   
of blankets  
take all your big plans   
and break 'em  
this is bound to be awhile  
  
  
  
Bakura slowly slid his fingers from Yami's mouth and inserted one into his entrance. Yami sighed deeply, letting his eyes fall shut and welcoming the intrusion.  
Bakura added a second finger and began a gentle scissoring motion which left Yami moaning softly and rocking his hips against the other's hand. Bakura curled his   
fingers, brushing them along a hidden bundle of nerves. Yami hissed, arching his back off the bed. Bakura positioned himself, and began to penetrate his lover. Yami   
sighed, relishing the sense of completion generated by his lover being inside of him.  
  
  
  
  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
  
  
  
Yami cied out sharply and began to meet each of his lover's thrusts. He gripped Bakura's hips tightly, leaving read marks that would most likely bruise.   
Bakura clenched his teeth as he increased the pace, making Yami thrash wildly, his fingernails ripping the sheets on the bed.   
"Bakuraaaa....." the former pharaoh moaned, drawing a strangled breath as Bakura grasped his erection and stroked it. "harder...HARDER!" He screeched,   
feeling a pressure build in his abdomen.   
Bakura grunted sharply in response, leaning down to kiss Yami's sweaty face. "You have...no...idea...howmuchIloveyou..." He gasped, feeling his release   
approaching quickly and squeezing his eyes shut. In the back of his mind he heard Yami shriek, an uncharacteristic sound for him, and felt the smaller one's body   
relax underneath his own. He came soon after, sparks shooting behind his eyes, and collapsed on top of his koibito. The two of them lay still for an undefineable   
amount of time, basking in afterglow and just enjoying the beating of their hearts in unison.  
  
  
  
damn, baby  
you frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
but you look so good it hurts sometimes  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we have to leave already..." Yami muttered, pouting adorably. Bakura shrugged and pulled his shirt back on.   
"Believe it. Fucking kills a lot of time, after all."  
Yami flushed at that comment, then scowled. "And here I was thinking Malik was a bad influence on you," He said, sarcastically.   
Bakura smirked, tossing Yami his own shirt. "Want him to join us sometime?"  
"Hell no."  
"Fine, be that way." Bakura packed up their discarded clothing in the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Malik's missing out though." He hooked his arm about his lover's waist.  
Yami glared. "If you invite that freak next time then I get to invite Kaiba after that." He said, tossing his head.  
Bakura shuddered. "I'll kill you if you do. I hate him, but he has a nice ass."  
"Not as nice as yours by far..." Yami retorted, taking one last look at the room making sure they'd gotten everything they came with. "Lets go meet our hikaris at the park."  
  
  
  
your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
your body is a wonderland   
  
  
  
Yugi ran to embrace his darker half. "Hey Yami! Hello Bakura.Where have you been all day?"  
Yami smiled fondly at Yugi and shrugged. "Oh, you know, around the city. Nothing in particular." He glanced at his boyfriend over his lights hair and shared a secretive smile with him.  
Ryou have his yami a one-armed hug. "I hope you too weren't too bored, were you?" He asked.  
Bakura shook his head. "Of course not. We can manage to find something to amuse ourselves with for a few hours without tormenting anyone, right pharaoh?"  
Yami nodded, knowing he would have to divulge their secret to his aibou...someday. "So...what were you two up to? I do recall, Yugi, that you said that you were meeting all of your friends here."  
Yugi and Ryou blushed, trying to figure a way out of their obvious lie, oblivious to the fact that Ryou still had grass in his hair from their earlier activities.  
Yugi cleared his throat nervously. "Well...um...ah...they went home! Yeah, thats is, they all...uh, never mind." He stopped, knowing he was caught.  
"Were so sorry we didnt tell you." Ryou pleaded. "We weren't sure how you'd take us being a couple since you two have just gotten to be friends, so we kept it to ourselves."  
Yami and Bakura looked at each other, and burst out laughing, simultaneously.  
Yugi frowned. "What's so funny Yami?"  
Yami sighed, rubbing Yugi's hair. "Nothing, aibou. Absolutely nothing."  
  
  
  
I'm never speaking up again  
now there's no reason  
I've got the kind of love in my hands  
to last all season  
  
  
  
Nakoruru: Yay! finished! Its my first Yaoi fic/songfic so sorry if it sucks. But be nice and leave a review, okay? Ja!  
Nakoruru Orukousaki 


End file.
